You Are My Nakama
by Pricat
Summary: Two lonely souls, outcasts in their clan are brought together by Fate one day and begin to trust each other but will they be able to make others respect them and their dreams along with showing that they're more than outcasts?
1. Chapter 1

**You Are my Nakama**

A/N _I was reading Inyunaruto365's Naruto fic and this popped into my head. It's about a Hyuuga the clan forget and ignore but it's also about friendship and destroying the pain of being in a pit of sadness and being alone when somebody cares about and believes in you._

Haburo sighed sadly.

He was starting at Konoha High and was afraid. Other people in his clan and in Konoha were weird around him and ignored him. The only one who cared about him was his uncle.

He was a Hyuuga but hated it. They were a very famous clan in the village but nobody respected him, told him he was proud of him.

He was also half blind and had a symbol cane which he hid from other people but also something else.

A demon that his mother passed onto him when he was born that she had been born with and that was why the Hyuuga clan hated him.

Nobody else in the village knew except for the Hokage.

He knew that Haburo was different.

Haburo had clear lavender eyes, long green hair, slender and was very quiet and shy.

But he was also hard working and very loyal if people gave him the chance.

He knew that others would hurt him in this school like in the Academy but Iruka had helped him. For some reason he cared about him and wanted to help him become a ninja.

Unlike his father and his clan. They'd told him his mother had been killed by him through his demon when he was born and his father couldn't forgive him for that.

Harburo sighed as he grabbed his back pack and used his symbol cane to get to school......

Hinata was crying once more inside. Her father had came for a visit and wasn't happy with her. To him, she wasn't good enough for the mighty Hyuuga clan and it hurt.

She hated how her father liked Neji over her along with her sister Hanobi but Hanobi liked Hinata even though her father didn't approve of his older daughter.

"_Maybe...... if I was stronger, he'd want me to be with him and we'd be a family but it'll never happen."_ she thought as tears stung her eyes but wiped them away. She couldn't let anybody, not the teachers or the other kids see her suffering. They didn't know that her father had left her in Konoha under the care of a female Jonin but it hurt her especially when it was parent teacher night and she had to lie.

She then put her lunch in a bag and left her house......


	2. Trying to Help

**You Are My Nakama**

Harubo sighed as he approached Konoha High. He saw many kids hanging at the gates stare at him. Kiba saw Sasuke stare at the strange kid.

"_Who is that kid?_

_Why would he come to this school?" _he thought as he saw Naruto show up.

But before they could approach the new kid, the bell rang.

Harubo then headed to the Special Ed room. He hoped that the cool kids hadn't seen him go in there but somebody was watching him.

It was Gaara.

Most of the school were still a little afraid of him even though he'd mellowed more since having his demon removed. Temari and Kankurro were in Suna High.

Hinata was crying once more in the Girl's room as she cleaned her wounds.

Karin one of the popular girls had been picking on her ever since the shy girl had came to Konoha High and hadn't told the others about this.

"_W-Why does she hate me just like everybody else does? I just want them to understand me, to love me?_

_Is that too much to ask?_

_M-Maybe I was meant never to be loved or to love." _she thought as she walked out of there but fainted on the hall way floor.

Harubo heard that and found her lying on the floor.

".....Are you okay?" he asked softly but she didn't answer.

He then decided to take her to the nurse. He had put his symbol cane in his pocket so nobody can see that he's different as he ran to the nurse's office.

Hinata was in his arms.

"W-Will she be okay?" he asked the nurse as Hinata's eyes opened slowly hearing voices.

The nurse seemed relieved by this. She was worried about the wounds all over the Hyuuga girl's body.

"Who did this to you?" she asked Hinata but the girl never answered her.

She'd promised Karin she wouldn't tell anybody or the teachers what was going on. She walked out of there very quiet and shy.

"_I hope Karin didn't find out I was brought here or things will get worse but nobody will care as usual."_ Hinata thought as she walked out of the building minutes after the final bell rang.

But she gulped nervously seeing somebody.

It was a girl with long black hair and glasses and two other girls were with her.

She smiled seeing Hinata but the Hyuuga girl was nervous.

"_She must've found out after all."_ Hinata thought running as the thtee girls chased her. The girl with the black hair and glasses was called Karin. She was a popular girl and hated anybody in Konoha High who were different and not like everybody else. Hinata was her favourite student to pick on because she was shy and quiet but very smart.

Hinata stopped in a dark alleyway to catch her breath but thought she'd gotten away but using her Bukyugaan she saw Karin and her friends pounce from behind.

"Thought you'd get away huh?

Look at me when I'm talking to you loser!

No wonder your clan hates your guts." Karin said as her friends nervously laughed behind her.

Hinata began to shake in fear and back away but there was no point. Karin then started beating her up and hurting her emotionally. Harubo heard this and gasped seeing how much pain Hinata was in.

"_So this is where she gets her bruises from!_

_But why hasn't she told any of the teachers what that girl does to her?_

_She doesn't have to take this!"_ he thought as he waited for Karin and her friends to leave. Thankfully they did and he saw her getting up slowly.

"Hey....there." he said softly as she turned around nervously and saw him with fear and tears running from her eyes.

"I won't hurt you.

I'm Harubo.

I was the one who took you to the nurse's office eariler.

Why.... do they do that to you?

You shouldn't let them." he said to her.

"T-They pick on me because I'm quiet and shy but smart.

Nobody would listen to me if I did tell them.

Nobody cares.... about me." Hinata answered falling to her knees but he caught her.

He then ran to his uncle's house......


End file.
